The widespread popularity of the World Wide Web (“Web”) has provided various opportunities for computers to inter-communicate. For example, much current Web use involves clients requesting information from servers (e.g., via executing browser applications on the clients) and receiving the requested information in response. A client application and a server application communicate with each other using the Internet Protocol Suite. The Internet Protocol Suite includes four layers: the application layer (e.g., the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) layer), the transport layer (e.g., the transmission control protocol (TCP) layer), the Internet layer (e.g., the Internet protocol (IP) layer), and the link layer (e.g., the address resolution protocol (ARP) layer). A client and a server will not communicate as intended unless the software at all these layers functions properly. As the number of users relying on appropriate network communication continues to grow, finding effective ways to test network applications remains to be a priority.